ABC for How to Rock
by SMonkey6
Summary: A collection of How to Rock One-shots, each one having a theme that starts with each letter of the alphabet, in ABC order. I don't own this idea, I got it from InkHeart4112. :D
1. Ants

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got this idea from **_InkHeart4112_**. This will be a collection of One-shots, each one having a theme that starts with a letter in the alphabet (going in ABC order). The first one of course being A, so I chose **_InkHeart4112_**'s suggestion of **_ants_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock or **_InkHeart4112_**'s idea of ants.**

A-Ants.

[Kacey's POV]

"I am so excited for our band picnic tomorrow!", I shouted once I entered the band room.

"Me too! I love Zander's moms cooking!". Nelson said while Kevin nodded in agreement.

"She's still making those homemade chocolate chip cookies right?", Stevie asked. "Yes ma'am!", Zander answered while high-fiving Nelson and Kevin.

[Zander's POV]

I really couldn't wait for the picnic tomorrow, I planned on telling Stevie how I felt about her when we were at the lake after our picnic.

Nelson looked at his watch and said, "Oh hey guys, we gotta go, almost time for 6th period!", then he and Kevin dashed out the door.

I walked over to Stevie and put my arm over her shoulder, "Want me walk you to Spanish?", I asked. "Uh, sure, but I gotta stop by my locker.", she answered.

[Stevie's POV]

I wonder why Zander wanted to walk me to my locker? Well, we are best friends, so he was probably just trying to be friendly.

Once we got to my locker, I opened it and threw my biology book inside.

"Hey, what's that?", Zander asked pointing to a picture of a pink Ukulele in my locker. "It's just a picture of a Ukulele, you know, to represent you, my best friend.", I answered.

"That's sweet, thanks!", Zander said happily.

~The Next Day~

[Stevie's POV]

"No way! The graphics in Furious Pigeons Space is way better than the original Furious Pigeons!", Nelson said, arguing with Kevin.

"You're just saying that because you can't beat level 72!"

"I-I can beat it, I just haven't had time to play lately."

"I love you both, but can you shut up about Furious Pigeons for two minutes?", I yelled.

Kevin and Nelson backed away in fear, I smiled.

"Okay I think this is the spot!", Zander called from the front of the group.

We all put our stuff down, while Kacey laid the blankets down, and Zander & Nelson got out the food.

We ate cookies, chips, sandwiches, soda, and oranges. Nelson and Kevin would not stop cracking jokes, we all almost choked while laughing.

[Zander's POV]

We were having so much fun, I decided I was finally gonna ask Stevie to go take a walk by the lake with me, but then Kacey stood up to go get her purse and I noticed something.

"U-umm K-Kacey?", I said stuttering, "W-w-what's on your pants! It looks like… ANTS!"

Kacey turned around, "Ewwww!", she screamed, "Sit still!", Stevie said while brushing the ants off of her.

When all the ants were off of her, we noticed that they were on everyone! We were all jumping around trying to get all of them off.

We all ended up stripped down to our bathing suits when we got all the ants off of us. "That's it! We are leaving, _NOW!_", Kacey ordered. So we all started walking back to the car.

I guess that I will just have to wait longer to tell Stevie how I feel…

**Okay so I am not very impressed with this chapter, kind of boring. Please review and give some suggestions for B! :D**


	2. Bets

**Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter! For this one, I decided on**_ Rusher5erDirectioner_**'s suggestion of **_bets_**!**

**I do not own HTR or the topic of **_bets_**.**

B-Bets

[Nelson's POV]

When Kevin, Zander & I walked into the courtyard, we saw Kacey and Stevie talking, they didn't notice us.

"I'm telling you! He defiantly likes you.", Kacey said, right before turning and seeing us.

"Who likes Stevie?", Zander asked.

"Uh… my math teacher! I think he keeps giving me bad grades because he doesn't like me.", Stevie said.

"Uh huh, okay.", I argued.

Stevie lifted up her bass and said, "What, you don't believe me?"

"No! I do! I do!", I said while protecting my face with my hands.

After then Kacey and Stevie got up and Kacey said, "Well we gotta go, were gonna be late to chem."

"What was that about?", Kevin asked.

Zander looked him with a confused look and said, "I don't know, but I think I know who Stevie likes…", he trailed off.

"Me." We all said in unison.

"What! Not you, Stevie likes me!"

"Stop saying the same thing I'm saying!"

"No you stop saying the same thing I'm saying!"

"I don't know what you two are thinking, but Stevie obviously likes me. I mean, come on, look at this face!", Zander said while making a kissy face, "Every girl likes me."

"Girls can like us too!", I said.

"Oh yea? Let's just see about that.", Zander said, "How about a bet? Last one to get a date with a girl has to… ask out Molly Garfunkle in front of the whole school at the student council assembly tomorrow."

"You're on!", Kevin and I said.

~Later that day~

[Zander's POV]

I was walking to the band room after school when I saw Kevin and Nelson standing by the doorway and attempting to ask out any girl that walked by, but they kept chickening out.

I stepped in front of them and said, "You guys are pathetic. Watch me."

I walked up to Alexis Stewart and said, "Hey Alexis, you busy this Friday night?"

She grinned and said, "Nope."

"Then would you like to go see a movie with me?"

"Sure Zander! Pick me up at 7?"

"Sounds good." I smiled, turned around and gave the guys a thumbs up.

"What was that for?", Alexis asked.

"Oh I just wanted to show them how to get a date.", I said nervously.

"Well you also showed them how to lose one. Good bye!", Alexis said as she walked away.

"Wait!", Nelson said as he walked in front of Alexis, "Zander is a really nice guy, he was just trying to help us out, because no girls ever want to go out with us nerds."

Alexis just ignored him and kept on walking.

"That's not true Nelson! I would be happy to go out with you!", Grace said as she was walking down the hall toward us.

"W-what? You would go out with m-me?", Nelson asked.

"Sure! Meet me at _Danny Mongo's_ this Saturday at 5!", Grace said as she kissed him on the cheek and skipped off.

Nelson waved just before passing out and falling into the band room. Me and Kevin stepped over him and walked to the couch.

"Hey guys! What's wrong with Nelson?", Kacey asked.

"Oh nothing, he just got a date with Grace King.", I replied.

"Aw, good for him! Nellie deserves a date once and a while!", Stevie said.

"Whatever.", I grumbled.

"What's wrong with him?", Kacey asked?

"A girl rejected him when he asked her out.", Nelson said when he woke up.

Stevie looked surprised, "I would have gone out with you..", and she trailed off.

Everyone gasped, but I smiled ear to ear, "Well then. Stevie, will you go see a movie with me this Friday?"

"I would love to.", Stevie said before she got up and walked to biology.

"Kevin, I believe you have to ask out Molly tomorrow. Better go practice!", Nelson teased.

~The next day~

[Kevin's POV]

Gravity 5 was all sitting together at the assembly while Molly gave her speech for student council president.

By the time others were allowed to go up and talk about why Molly should be elected, Zander nudged me. "Get up there, _loverboy_." Zander teased.

I slowly got up and walked down the bleachers to the middle of the gym to stand next to Molly.

When I got up there I tapped on the microphone to make sure it worked.

"Uh, Molly. I was wondering..", I said as I turned to face her, "if you're not busy Friday, will you go out with… Zander!" I said as I whirled around and pointed to him up in the stands.

"What?", Stevie said.

"What!", Molly said.

"WHAT?", Zander shouted.

Everybody except those three were cracking up! Zander, that my friend, is payback.

**Okay guys! Did you like it? I bet you never thought Kevin would do that! Review and tell me what you think! Follow me on Twitter for news about my stories, **_** SMonkey6**_**!**


	3. Countdown on New Year's Eve

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I got this idea from **_Rusher5erDirectioner_**, the topic is **_Countdown on New Year's Eve_**! Please Review!**

**I do not own How to Rock, or **_**Rusher5erDirectioner**_**'s idea**

C-Countdown on New Year's Eve

[Zander's POV]

The band was gathered in Kacey's basement, we were having our own New Year's Eve party.

"Okay guys! Only two hours left!" Kacey said, as she walked in with another bowl of popcorn.

"So what are we gonna do until then?" Nelson asked.

"Let's play a game!" Kevin said.

"Okay, let me go get my games." Kacey said as she left the room.

"Do you know what all she has?" I asked Stevie.

"Why would think I would know?" She asked.

"Haven't you stayed the night here before?" I asked.

"Yea, but all we do is watch movies, and she talks on and on about her clothes." Stevie said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" I said sarcastically.

"Har, har." Stevie said, lightly punching my arm.

"I'm back!" Kacey said as she was coming down the stairs.

"Watcha' got?" Stevie asked her.

"Uh.. Monopoly, Sorry, Life, and a deck of cards." Kacey said while sitting the games down on the table.

"I'm not good at card games." Nelson said, throwing the deck of cards across the room.

"How about Life?" I asked.

"That's fine with me." Kacey said.

Stevie, Nelson, and Kevin all nodded in agreement.

"I call the yellow car!" Stevie said, snatching up the yellow car.

I laughed and grabbed the purple one. Kacey got green, Nelson got orange, and Kevin took blue.

Kevin won the first game, "In your faces!" he teased.

Stevie won the next, "Oh! What now?" she said, trying to sound like a gangster.

Kacey was winning the last game, until Nelson looked at his watch and said, "It's almost midnight!

We all scrambled to watch the TV, so we could watch the ball drop in New York. There wasn't enough room on the couch, so Stevie had to sit on my lap.

"Geez, Steves, you're boney!" I said and poked her butt.

"Watch it Robbins!" Stevie said laughing.

"This has been a really good year with you guys." Kacey said

"Yea baby!" I shouted.

"Yea, I'm really glad we formed this band." Nelson said.

"We rock!" Stevie said

"I agree." Kevin said.

Then we heard the voice coming from the TV saying "One minute to midnight"

"You know, Kacey. You're supposed to kiss someone at midnight." Kevin said, winking at Kacey.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" We all said, counting down.

"He's got a point." I said, turning to Stevie, and smashing my lips into hers.

When we had to pull away for air, Stevie just stared at me for a minute, then laughed and ran her hand through my hair.

_Best. New Year's. Ever. _I thought, while grinning ear to ear.

**Okay so this chapter was **_**REALLY**_** short, but I still liked it! Zevie got a little smooch action!(; Please review and give suggestions for D! **


	4. Diary

**Thanks for all the reviews & favorites & alerts. It puts a huge smile on my face when I look at my emails and see that/ I got this idea from **_HOAluver4life _**and **_J.C. Rock_**. Please review!**

**I do not own How to Rock or the topic of **_diary_**.**

D-Diary.

[Zander's POV]

Stevie and I had been dating for 3 months now, it was the best relationship we both ever had.

We were hanging out in the band room, and Stevie wasn't even talking to me. It was like she was hiding something.

"Stevie, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." She said.

"Stevie, did I do something wrong? I-It seems like you're mad at me for something. You know that I wo-"

Stevie cut him off, "Zander you didn't do anything wrong, I'm just kind of confused about a lot of things right now.

"Stevie, what's wrong?" Zander asked, holding her hands in his, "You can tell me."

Stevie looked down with a guilty look on her face, "Zander, I-I just gotta go, okay?"

Stevie's hands slipped out of mine and she walked out of the band room.

I was really worried about her, I had to find out what was wrong with Stevie, the best, and most important girlfriend I ever had.

I unlocked my phone and hit _New Message_.

(**Zander**, _Kacey_)

**Kacey? I need 2 ask U something.**

_What is it Zander? I'm shoe shopping._

**Do U know what's wrong with Stevie lately?**

_No, but I have noticed that she's been looking down._

**OK, well thx anyway.**

"What's this?" I whispered to myself as I bent down and picked up a black book with purple trim off the floor.

I flipped the book over, it read _Diary_.

I opened it to the first page and at the top were the words, _Stevie Baskara_.

It's Stevie's diary, maybe it will tell me what's been wrong with her lately!

I opened it up to the last entry, sat down on the couch, and began reading.

_**(I don't know the actual date, so let's just pretend this is it.) **__Saturday, April 21, 2012_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Zander and I have been dating a while now, and it's great. He's really sweet, and always understanding. When we fight, we end up laughing about it and making up right away. I love Zander, I really do.  
That's why I feel really bad about that date with Kevin last week. Kevin and I both knew it was wrong. Zander is my boyfriend, and Kevin's best friend, and we betrayed him.  
It started when Kevin and I were in biology, and I dropped my text book, when we both bent down to pick it up, our faces were only inches apart. For some reason, we both just leaned in for a kiss; we couldn't believe what happened afterwards. I pulled him into the janitor's closet after class, so we could figure out what had happened in there.  
We talked over it, and realized that maybe we should try dating. We went to the movies on Friday. I told Zander I had a family dinner, and Kevin told him that he had to help his cousin move. Like I said, I know it was wrong, but it feels so right. I don't want to tell Zander, or break up with him.  
Kevin came over last night and we talked again, were going to keep dating, but keep it on the down low. It would kill me if Zander found out… _

I was speechless, my girlfriend, Stevie Baskara, was cheating on me... with my best friend!

"KEVIN!" I yelled.

I bolted out the door and started up my car. I speeded down the road until I got to Kevin's house.

I knocked on the door twice, then Kevin answered the door.

"Zander, wha-"

I cut him off by pulling him outside by his shirt collar.

"Kevin! Why in the world would you do this to me! You _knew_ I was dating Stevie! Why would you kiss her, and then agree to keep dating her?" I yelled.

"Zander, listen! I-I didn't mean to, we just wanted to try and see if it would work. You know, in case you two broke up." Kevin said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Whatever, I'll just have to see what Stevie has to say about this!" I said as I quickly walked to my car.

"No Zander! Don't blame her!" Kevin said after I was already speeding down the road.

I did the same thing when I got to Stevie's, knocked on the door twice, and then Stevie answered.

"Zander, now's not the best time." She said.

"Stevie, we have to talk. Now." I said as I held up her diary and pointed to it.

She pushed me outside and shut the door.

"Zander! Did you read my diary?" She asked.

"Yea, I did! To see why you were upset! Why would you cheat on me? S-Stevie you know I love you and would never do this to you." I said, while my eyes started to tear up.

"Zander," she said, grabbing my arm, "I'm so sorry, we didn't mean for this to happen. W-We were just testing it out." Stevie said, her eyes were tearing up also.

"Whatever Stevie, have fun with Kevin." I said as I turned around and walked to my car.

I drove down the street, until I got to an abandoned office building. I parked behind the building, and sat there, taking it all in.

I just lost the girl of my dreams, and I can't do a thing about it.

I cried my eyes out for hours, until I heard a tap on my window… and I gasped.

**Okay so I really like this chapter, it kind of has a twist on the usual Zevie, happy ever after story. I might make the next chapter tie into this one, since I left you guys hanging at the end. Please review & suggest new topics! :D**


	5. Electricity

**I would like to thank all of you guys for your constant support! Even though a lot of you didn't like the last chapter, but I just decided to be original and put a twist on Zevie on that one! I hope you guys like this one! Please review! I would like to thank **_HOAluver4life _**and **_Rusher5erDirectioner _**because I got the idea for this topic from them!**

**I do not own How to Rock or **_HOAluver4life _**and **_Rusher5erDirectioner_**'s idea.**

E-Electricity

[Kacey's POV]

It was storming outside when I got out of my car at school. I walked into school with my pink umbrella.

I was walking to the band room when I heard a click and all the lights went out.

I heard screams from others, I just felt around until I found the door to the band room.

I opened the door, "Guys? You in here?"

"Kacey?" I heard Zander ask, "Were over here."

"Kevin! I found a candle!" Nelson said, right before falling into something and making a loud noise.

As I was feeling around the walls, trying to move toward Zander's voice, a fire flickered across the room, and the room faintly lit up.

"That's better." Stevie said.

It was easy to find my way to the couch now, so I sat down next to Stevie. "How long do you think the power will be out?"

"I don't know," Kevin said, "Until the storms over, I guess."

"Well I'm not leaving this room because since it's dark, you never know what people are doing out there." Stevie said, pointing to the door, "And if that storms bad enough to kill the power, then I am _defiantly_ not going outside."

"Ugh. It's getting cold in here!" Nelson said, trying to find a blanket.

"Yea, with the power going out, so did the heat." Stevie said, pulling her knees up to her chest and cuddling up next to Zander. He put his arm around her and started rubbing her arm, trying to warm her up.

Aww, I thought. Nelson and Kevin both found blankets, "Is there any more blankets?" I asked.

"No, but if you want, I'm willing to share mine." Kevin said, patting the floor next to him, motioning me to sit down.

"Okay, thanks Kevin!" I said as he wrapped the blanket around us.

"What are we gonna do until the power turns back on?" Nelson asked.

"Well we can't practice." Zander said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Kevin said, sarcastically.

"Let's play truth or dare!" I said.

[Stevie's POV]

"Okay, I'll start," Kevin said, turning towards Kacey, "Kacey, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me you love me."

"Kevin, I love you." She said, laughing, "Nelson, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to leave the band and never talk to us again to date Grace, would you?"

"I would pick you guys! You guys are my best friends, I can find other girls."

"Aww, Nellie!" I said.

"Okay Zander," Nelson said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"When the lights turn back on, I dare you to run around the school twice…. In your underwear." Nelson said, laughing.

"Seriously Nelson?" Zander yelled, "I'm gonna get you back."

"Good luck with that." Nelson said.

"Stevie," Zander said as he looked at me, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

I instantly pressed my lips to his; I _wanted_ him to ask me that. I would've kissed him longer, but I forgot Kacey, Kevin and Nelson were also in the room, so I pulled away.

Everyone gasped, "Uh, your turn Stevie." Kacey said.

I smiled, "Zander, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes." Zander said, leaning for another kiss, but realized that that really wasn't appropriate to do in front of everyone.

"Aww!" Kacey said, putting her hand over her heart.

**So this one was really short, but I liked it! I really appreciate all the reviews! Love you guys, and thanks for all the support! And, I usually update 2-3 times a day, so keep checking up on it, or follow me on twitter! I usually post when I update a story! Follow me, **_** SMonkey6!**_


	6. Facebook

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I chose **_InkHeart4112_**'s idea of Facebook!**

**I do not own How to Rock or the topic of Facebook!**

F-Facebook

[Nelson's POV]

"Nelson!" Kevin said, running toward me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look at this!" Kevin said, shoving his phone in my face.

"Kacey's Facebook profile?"

"The relationship status!"

"She's single?"

"She and Dean broke up! Now I might have a chance to be with her!"

"What are you gonna say to her?"

"I'm not sure, so I'm gonna have to ask the expert."

"Who?"

"Zander, he is the best at getting girls."

We saw Zander walking into the courtyard, "Zander!"

"What do you need?"

"I need some advice on picking up girls." Kevin said, embarrassed.

Zander laughed, "Okay, who is the lucky lady?"

"Kacey," Kevin mumbled.

"Kacey?" Zander asked, surprised.

"Please Zander, I _really_ like her!" Kevin begged.

"Okay, well the first thing you do is to make sure you two are completely alone." Zander said, "Today at practice, Nelson can try to get Stevie out of the room for you two.

Kevin nodded, "Just say something really sweet, which is really easy to do when it comes to Kacey, and then ask her out, like to dinner or something."

"Okay Zander, thanks." Kevin said, getting up and leaving the courtyard.

"You think she will say yes?" I asked.

"Honestly," Zander said, "I have no clue."

~Later that day~

[Kacey's POV]

Kevin, Stevie, Kevin and I were in the band room, waiting for Nelson.

"Zander, Stevie, come quick!" Nelson shouted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Stevie asked.

"Uh, a thief! A thief stole my wallet and I need you to help me stop him!" Nelson said.

They all bolted out the door.

"Wonder who stole his wallet?" I said, confused.

"Who knows!" Kevin said, coming over to sit next to me on the couch.

"So uh, Kacey, I was wondering..." Kevin said, nervously.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Listen, I know I'm not the most _popular_, or _good looking _guy at Brewster High, but I think you're really beautiful and talented, and I would really, _really_ like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night.." Kevin said/asked.

"Aw, Kevin, I would love to go out with you!" I said, kissing him on the cheek, "Pick me up at 6." I said smiling, as I walked out the door going to Spanish.

[Kevin's POV]

I couldn't believe it; I had a date with _the_ Kacey Simon, this Saturday!

"Kevin?" Zander said, as him and Nelson walked back into the room, "How'd it go?"

I put on a sad face, "She has a date tomorrow..."

"Sorry man..." Nelson said, patting my shoulder.

"Don't be… it's with me!" I said, putting the smile back on my face.

"Way to go Kevin!" Zander said, giving me a high five.

[Stevie's POV]

I was scribbling in my notebook when Kacey walked in, "Stevie!"

"What is it Kacey?" I asked.

"Call me crazy, but guess who I have a date with tomorrow?" Kacey said, excited.

"Dean?"

"No!"

"Justin?"

"No!"

"Tony Cardella?"

"No!"

"I give up." I said, putting my hands up, surrendering.

"Kevin."

"Kevin?" I said, confused, "_Our_ Kevin?"

"Yea! He asked me out a couple minutes ago, I don't know why, but something just felt right! I had to say yes!" Kacey said.

"Good for you Kacey!" I said, "You're not dating some player who has three different girlfriend's each week."

Being childish, Kacey stuck her tongue out at me.

"Wow, so mature!" I said, sarcastically.

[Kacey's POV]

I had a few minutes before class started, I whipped out my phone so I could check my Facebook.

The first thing that popped up on my profile was "_Kacey Simon went from being 'In a relationship' to 'single"_

_Time to change that!_ I thought, smiling.

**Okay, short chapter, but I just felt like I had to update soon, since I didn't update this story at **_**all**_** yesterday! I don't do enough Kavin, and Kavin is like the #2 thing I ship, so I had to do more! Please review and send in your ideas for G! :D**


	7. Ghetto

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! ): But I finally chose a theme for this next one-shot! I got the idea from **_**HOAluver4life**_**! I also kind of got the idea for this from Victorious, the episode with the Parade Parade!**

**I do not own How to Rock, Victorious, Maroon 5, or **_**HOAluver4life**_**'s topic!**

G-Ghetto

[Zander's POV]

"Ugh, Zanderrrr!" Kacey groaned from the back of her mom's SUV, half asleep, "Why can't we stop at a hotel?"

"Because, Kacey, we only have six hours to go until we get there!" I said.

"Well I'm going to sleep, wake me up later." Kacey said, resting her head on Kevin's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to take a nap too." Grace said, yawning, and laying across Nelson.

Stevie and Kevin were both already asleep, but Nelson couldn't pry his eyes away from his Furious Pigeons game long enough to even get tired.

We were on our way to a Maroon 5 concert in Hollywood, and we were driving through one of the _worst_ neighborhoods in LA. There were cars with broken windows, buildings with boarded up windows, we were in what some would call _The Ghetto_.

The girls, and Nelson, were concerned about driving through here, but it cut two hours off our drive, so that made them cave in. They think we're going to get shot or something.

I started hearing some weird noises, and the car started slowing down.

"Why are we stopping?" Nelson asked.

"Uhh, I think the car is out of gas." I said, trying to start the SUV back up, "Yea, it's dead!"

I slumped down in my seat; I had woken everyone up when I announced that the car was dead.

"Excuse me? Was I dreaming or did you just say that the car is dead?" Kacey asked.

"Nope, I said it. The car is dead." I hung my head in shame, "I guess I wasn't paying attention to the gas meter."

"Nice job, genius!" Stevie said, slapping me on the arm.

"What are we gonna do?" Grace asked.

"I don't know, I guess I will have to walk and find the nearest gas station." I said.

"We'll we're coming with you." Stevie said.

"No way! I'm not going out there!" Kacey and Grace said at the same time.

"Stevie, are you sure?" I asked.

"Oh please, you know I'm tougher than those two," She pointed to Kevin and Nelson, "You _need_ me."

"Fine, come on." I said, getting out of the SUV.

Stevie and Kevin got out, but Nelson didn't, "Nelson, come on."

"Uh, no thanks. The girls probably want a man to stay with them." He said nervously.

"You're scared aren't you?" Kacey asked.

"Yepp." Nelson said, embarrassed.

"If we're not back in two hours, call the cops." I said.

"How far do you think the nearest gas station is?" Stevie asked.

"I really don't know." Kevin answered.

"Let's just start walking." I said, wrapping my arm around Stevie.

[Kacey's POV]

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked, nervously playing with my hair.

I didn't get a response. "Guys?" I looked back at them, "Guys!"

They were back there making out, ignoring me. "Uh, sorry Kacey. What did you ask?"

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked, again.

"Honestly?" Nelson asked.

I nodded, "Not at all." He said.

"Well we're just gonna have to hope they will be." I said, staring out the car window.

"Kacey?" Grace said nervously.

"What?"

"Who is that?" Grace pointed to something coming toward us.

"Crap! It's people, and they do _NOT _ look friendly." I whispered, "Get down and hide."

We all huddled together on the floor of the very back seat.

"I'm scared..." Grace whined.

"Shh!" I whispered, putting a finger to my lips.

Grace mouthed the word "Sorry."

We started hearing voices outside the SUV.

"Hey, this looks expensive."

"Yea, it doesn't belong here."

"Should we?"

"Nah, just the windows, it probably has some kind of GPS tracker on it."

_Oh no._ I thought.

All of a sudden, we heard the windows breaking, glass was falling all around us.

Grace opened her mouth to scream, but Nelson threw his hand over her mouth. Luckily, we were huddled in a spot where the people outside couldn't see us.

When the noises finally stopped, we heard the people running away.

After about two minutes, I held my hand up and mouthed "1, 2, 3…" and we all got up.

I looked around, and they didn't just get the windows. My purse was gone from the front seat, and the whole car had dents in it.

"That was too close, we can't stay here." Nelson whispered.

"You're right; we have to leave, now." I whispered back.

We didn't want to risk someone hearing the door shut, so we didn't shut the doors all the way.

"Which way did Zander and the others go?" Grace asked.

"That way." I said, as I pointed down the street.

[Stevie's POV]

"Zander we've been walking for almost an hour." I whined.

"I'm sorry princess; do you want us to carry you?" I teased.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, hop on." I said, as she jumped on my back, "Wow, you're light."

She slapped me in the back of the head, "I meant that in a good way!" I said.

All of a sudden, we started hearing voices. So we dashed behind an old car.

"Did you guys see something moving in that car we smashed back there?"

"I think so, but I thought it was just because it was rocking back and forth."

"Should we go back?"

"Think so, look at this credit card, _Kacey Simon_. She must have been in that car."

We all gasped.

"A pretty young lady like that doesn't need to be alone, maybe we should go, you know, introduce ourselves."

"Let's go."

When you couldn't hear the men laugh anymore, we got out from behind the trash cans.

"We have to go back!" Kevin said.

"What are we gonna do? We can't stand up to them." Stevie said.

"Look, a payphone! Let's call the cops." I said, pointing to a phone booth on the corner.

We ran over to the phone booth, and I put some coins into the slot.

I dialed 911, and put the phone up to my ear; I didn't hear anything.

I tried putting some more money in, dialing the number over and over; nothing.

"Dangit!" I yelled, as I threw the phone up against the wall, "It's broken!"

"Great!" Kevin said.

"Zander, we gotta run." Stevie said, nervously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Lo-" Stevie was cut off by someone running toward us yelling "Hey!"

We took off out of the phone booth; we ran down the street, occasionally looking behind us, the three people were still following us.

We could barely hear what they were saying, but I swear they kept saying our names.

"Wait." Stevie said, grabbing my elbow, "Is that Grace?"

We all looked back, and sure enough; there was Grace, along with Kacey and Nelson. We turned around and took off running toward them.

We all shared a group hug when we reached them.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, seeing cuts up and down their arms and legs.

"Well other than glass falling around us and getting cuts, were fine!" Nelson said.

"Thank god!" Stevie said.

"We tried calling the cops, because we overheard some guys talking about going _back_ to the SUV to find you guys." Kevin said, "But the phone was broken, that's why you saw us in the phone booth."

"I'm just glad we're all together." Kacey said.

"We have to get out of here. Does anyone's cell phone have service? Ours don't." I said, pointing to Kevin, Stevie and I.

Grace and Kevin pulled out their phones, "No..."

"Kacey?"

"Uh, the guys stole my purse, along with my phone." Kacey said.

"What are we gonna do?" Grace asked, holding onto Nelson for dear life.

Just them we heard sirens coming up the street. We turned around and started running toward the cop car.

_We're getting out of here. _I thought.

**Okay, so I am not very pleased with this chapter, but I didn't have much to work with for G, sorry! I hope you liked it though, please review it.(: And send in your topics for H! :D**


	8. Hoarse

**So it took me forever to update this one, sorry! I have been working on some new stuff, so I hope you check that out! Remember, **_**July 21 is National Zevie Day**__**!**_** Support the couple we've all be waiting for by writing one-shots, **_**updating your stories**_**, and **_**spreading the word**_** in any way you can! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and suggestions you guys give me! I decided to go with **_**KelkeyLou**_**'s suggestion of **_**Hoarse**_**! Please enjoy & makes sure to review!**

**I do not own How to Rock, or KelkeyLou's suggestion.**

[Zander's POV]

We were all in the band room, waiting for Kacey to arrive. We couldn't start practice without her!

Instead of announcing herself when she entered the room, like usual, Kacey was silent.

"Kacey, is there something wrong?" I asked.

She started typing on her phone, then we heard a voice coming from her phone say, "You know that gig we had last night?"

"Yea?" Stevie said.

She started typing again, "Well I kind of lost my vice."

We all gave her confused looks.

"Lost my voice." It said.

"Oh great! Who will sing at the school fundraiser this Friday?" Kevin asked.

I smiled and turned to Stevie, "Oh no! Absolutely not!" Stevie said.

"Bu-" I tried to protest, Stevie cut me off.

"Zander, I said no!" She said.

Kacey started typing on her phone again, "Burt Stevie please."

She made an angry face and started typing again, "But, not Burt."

We all gave Stevie a puppy face, "Ugh, fine!" She said, stomping over to the couch.

"Steves, you have a great voice. Don't be afraid to show it." I said, sitting next to her and putting my arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks Zander." She said.

"Well let's test that voice out!" Kevin said.

Stevie groaned and walked over to pick up her bass.

"Let's do Hey Now, from the top!" She commanded.

_Na na na na  
Hey now, hey now, hey now  
Na na na na  
Hey now, hey now, hey now_

_Like a bird in the sky  
Yeah, you know I'm flyin' high  
And if you don't like it  
It's alright, I don't care why  
It's one thing on my mind  
All day, all night  
Only going to the top  
Never, never gonna stop  
And I won't look down _

_Let the rhythm take you  
We can rock this town  
Don't let no one change you  
They can't break ya down  
We'll be dancing in the streets  
Here for everyone to see  
Don't hang around if you're a hater  
See me now, won't see me later _

_No one can hold me back  
Not even worth my time  
Hope you're on top of yours  
'Cause I'm on top of mine  
Nothing can hold me back  
I'll be the first in line _

_Come on, come on  
Hey now, hey now, hey now  
Come on, come on  
Hey now, hey now, hey now  
Come on, come on  
Hey now, hey now, hey now  
Come on, come on  
Hey now, hey now, hey now _

_Life is a treasure, viva forever, oh eh  
So if you're bringing the negative  
Oh eh, you better go  
Life is a treasure, viva forever, oh  
And if you're down with the positive  
Let me here you say oh _

_No one can hold me back  
Not even worth my time  
Hope you're on top of yours  
'Cause I'm on top of mine  
Nothing can hold me back  
I'll be the first in line _

_Come on, come on  
Hey now, hey now, hey now  
Come on, come on  
Hey now, hey now, hey now  
Come on, come on  
Hey now, hey now, hey now  
Come on, come on  
Hey now, hey now, hey now  
Come on, come on _

"Stevie that was great!" I said, clapping my hands.

"It really was." Nelson said, Kevin nodded in agreement.

We looked over at Kacey who was typing on her phone, "That was amaxing Stevie! You are gonna rock the school fundraiser this Friday!" her phone said.

"Amaxing?" Stevie asked.

Kacey typed again, "Amazing."

"Oh!" We all said.

"There's no way I can perform in front of the whole school." Stevie said, sitting down on the couch and putting her face in her hands.

"Don't worry Steves, you can do it!" I said, patting her back.

~The Next Day~

"Where's Stevie?" Kacey's phone asked.

"I have no clue, but she better be here soon so she can sing!" I said.

Just then, we saw someone walk into the band room, "Sorry I'm late!" Stevie said.

"We're just glad you're _finally_ here." Nelson said, "Come on! We have to get to the gym!"

We all rushed to the gym, and onto the stage.

Stevie tapped the microphone to make sure it worked, "H-Hi everyone, Kacey lost her voice, so I will be filling in for her tonight."

_You can do it_, I mouthed to Stevie.

We started playing Move with the Crowd,

_Dance  
Don't hold up the wall, come on  
You know you hear your song playing  
Move on the floor, let's go  
Tonight it's all on you  
Where the music takes you within your body  
We're just getting started  
This party's calling your name, hey so _

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
You better move, move, move with the crowd  
You better groove, groove  
Show 'em how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
And move with the crowd _

_Sing it with me all together  
Hand in hand let's all remember  
Move your body's what you came for  
Want to see you on the dance floor  
Sing it with me all together  
Hand in hand let's all remember  
Move your body's what you came for  
Want to see you on the dance floor _

_Tell the DJ turn it up  
Off the wall, move your feet, show it off  
Pop it, pop it, lock it, lock it  
Show me how you rock it, rock it  
Don't stop it, don't stop it, na na na na na na _

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
You better move, move, move with the crowd  
You better groove, groove  
Show 'em how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
And move with the crowd _

When the song was over, everyone applauded us, and we all joined up for a group hug in the middle, and Kacey came up on stage to share it.

"That was amazing!" Kevin said.

"Seriously, that rocked." I said.

"I love you guys!" Stevie said, hugging us all tighter.

**I'm not sure if I like this one or not, hope you all did! Please review, and make sure to suggest topics for I! :D**


	9. Idea

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy the past couple of days. I'm trying to get back on track! Remember, **_**Saturday, July 21 is National Zevie Day**__**!**_** Support the couple we've all be waiting for by writing one-shots, **_**updating your stories**_**, and **_**spreading the word**_** in any way you can! I will try to update all my stories on Saturday (Zevie day!) and post the first chapter of the new story! Thanks for the suggestions, even though I chose one of my own. Please review! Oh, and I don't know where HTR takes place, so let's just pretend it's somewhere where it will snow!**

**I do not own How to Rock**

I-Idea

[Kevin's POV]

We were all at Kacey's house practicing, when Nelson said, "Hey guys! Look it's snowing!"

"Yay! Kacey, can we go play in it?" I asked.

"Let's rehearse _one_ more song, and then we can." Kacey said.

"Fine..." I grumbled.

"From the top!" Kacey ordered.

_Dance  
Don't hold up the wall, come on  
You know you hear your song playing  
Move on the floor, let's go  
Tonight it's all on you  
Where the music takes you within your body  
We're just getting started  
This party's calling your name, hey so _

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
You better move, move, move with the crowd  
You better groove, groove  
Show 'em how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
And move with the crowd _

_Sing it with me all together  
Hand in hand let's all remember  
Move your body's what you came for  
Want to see you on the dance floor  
Sing it with me all together  
Hand in hand let's all remember  
Move your body's what you came for  
Want to see you on the dance floor _

_Tell the DJ turn it up  
Off the wall, move your feet, show it off  
Pop it, pop it, lock it, lock it  
Show me how you rock it, rock it  
Don't stop it, don't stop it, na na na na na na _

_Get up, get moving, put your hands in the air  
Party like we don't have a care in the world  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
You better move, move, move with the crowd  
You better groove, groove  
Show 'em how you get down  
Just let it take you there  
Let your heart beat the dance floor  
And go with the rhythm, rhythm  
And move with the crowd _

"That was great, can we go play now?" I asked.

Kacey laughed, "Sure."

We all put on our coats and walked outside.

All of a sudden, a snowball crashed into the side of my head.

"Hey!" I said.

Nelson laughed, "Jerk!" I said, throwing a snowball back at him.

Just then a giant snowball war started in Kacey's back yard. There were snowballs flying everywhere. It was great!

"Stop… throwing… snowballs…. at me!" Kacey said, between hits.

"Never!" Nelson said, and pumped his fist in the air.

Stevie was shoving snow down Zander's shirt, while he was running around, freaked out by how cold the snow was.

Kacey was trying to hide behind a tree, but it didn't work, it was a small tree.

Nelson and I were throwing snowballs left and right, occasionally throwing one at our other band mates.

"Guys stop it!" Kacey ordered.

"Come on Kacey, have a little fun!" Stevie said, as Zander tackled her into a huge pile of snow.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Nelson said, "let's build a fort!"

"Okay, as long as there is no more snowballs." Kacey said, coming out from behind the tree.

"Come on, let's get started!" Zander said, helping Stevie up.

We made square blocks to build the walls; it was going to take a long time, because we were making this thing pretty big.

"Kevin can you come help me?" Kacey asked.

"Sure." I said, walking over to help her with her blocks.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem…Kacey." I said.

We worked for what seemed like an hour or so, stacking the blocks of snow to make the perfect snow fort. I have to sat, the fort turned out pretty awesome, it could fit all of us in there, standing up!

"Wow. This thing is amazing." Stevie said.

"Yea it is." Zander said in agreement.

"This was really fun." I said, wrapping my arm around Kacey, preparing to get slapped.

"Yea it was." Kacey said, putting her arm around me, ME!

"We should do this again!" Stevie said.

"We should, but right now, I'm cold." Zander complained, "Can we go back inside?"

"Sure," Kacey said, "I will have my mom make some hot chocolate."

"Great!" Nelson said.

We all walked back inside, took off our coats and shoes, and went to her living room.

Kacey went to talk to her mom, Zander, Stevie, and Nelson sat down on the couch, and I sat in the recliner next to the couch.

"Man, I'm still cold." Stevie said, huddling up next to Zander, he put his arms around her.

Kacey and her mom came in with the hot chocolate.

"Thanks Mrs. Simon." I said, as Kacey's mom handed me the mug.

"No problem, enjoy the hot chocolate kids!" She said, as she left the room.

"Your mom's really nice." I said to Kacey, as she sat down next to me in the over-sized recliner.

"Eh." Kacey said back.

We watched TV and drank our hot chocolate until it was time for all of us to go home.

"Well I gotta go now, bye Kacey." I said, getting up.

About three people cleared their throats. "Oh, bye to you guys too." I said, embarrassed.

"Bye." Nelson said back, Zander and Stevie didn't respond.

I shut the door behind me, _even if they're angry with me, I still love being in this band. _

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review and send in your suggestions for J! Follow me on Twitter for updates, SMonkey6!**


	10. July 4th

**I am so extremely sorry it's taking me so long to update this. Nobody sent suggestions and I just couldn't think of a topic for J, but I finally got one! So here it is! :D**

**I do not own How to Rock**

J-July 4th

[Stevie's POV]

We were all hanging out in the band room, when Kacey walked in. She was wearing a blue dress, with a red belt, and it had white polka dots all over it.

"Happy fourth of July!" Kacey said, before sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Because, the fourth of July is my _favorite_ holiday!" Kacey said, clapping her hands.

Nelson looked over at us, "We can tell." He said as he pointed to her dress.

"Well you guys better like this holiday, because tonight we're all celebrating!" Kacey said.

We all gave Kacey confused looks.

"We, Gravity 5, are all going up to Crawford Hill, to watch the fireworks tonight!" Kacey squealed.

I groaned, "Why?"

"Because, I promised my uncle who is a purple zebra that I would help him harvest his raisins." Kacey said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's the fourth of July, what do people _do _on the fourth of July, Stevie?" Kacey asked, "They watch, _and or_ shoot off fireworks!"

"But I don't like fireworks." I protested.

"Who doesn't like fireworks?" Kevin asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just…" I trailed off.

"It's just what?" Zander asked.

"I'mscaredofthem." I said, trying to say it fast so they couldn't understand me.

"Did Miss. Tough girl Stevie just say she was _scared_ of something?" Nelson questioned, giving me a weird look.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared of fireworks!" I argued.

"Stevie, you'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Kacey asked.

"One could explode on the ground and start a fire, or it could land on us, or the noise could hurt our eardrums!" I said.

"Stevie, we are going to be at least a mile away from where they're shooting them off. If one was to even come near us, we could jump out of the way." Zander said.

"Fine. I'll go if you guys just drop it." I said, crossing my arms.

"Great! We can all meet up here at say, 7pm?" Kacey asked.

We all nodded in agreement.

"See you then." I said, getting up and heading off to chemistry,

~7:15 pm~

[Zander's POV]

"_Where_ is Stevie?" I asked, pacing back and forth behind the couch, "I thought she said she would come!"

"Maybe she got hit by a firework..." Nelson said, laughing and giving Kevin a high five.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I'm late!" Stevie said, bursting through the door.

"What were you doing, trying to find flame retardant clothes?" Nelson asked, while he and Kevin nearly fell down laughing.

Stevie walked over and kicked their ankles, making then crash to the floor.

Stevie smirked, "No, I was helping my brother fix his car, and the time got away from me."

"Well come on!" Kacey said, leading us to the door, "The fireworks start at 7:30!"

We all piled into my mom's SUV, with me driving, Nelson in the passenger seat, and Kevin, Kacey and Stevie in the back seats.

~After the drive~

[Stevie's POV]

I was sweating bullets once we got up to the top of the hill. I was _so_ nervous.

We all piled out of the van, opened the trunk, and laid a blanket down in front of the SUV.

Kacey, Kevin and Nelson sat down on the blanket, and I hopped into the trunk and sat down.

I jumped so high I nearly hit my head on the roof when Zander sat next to me; it was dark so I couldn't see him.

"Stevie, you need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen." Zander said, smiling and wrapping his arm around me.

"You don't know that…" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't say anything." I lied.

"Hey, look! They're starting!" Kacey said, pointing into the sky.

I looked up and saw explosions of all colors, fountains of gold, and some even having a shape, like a circle, square or- _wait, was that Molly's face? Wow. Perfy will do anything just for people to see her face._

The noises from the fireworks were really loud, but I think I was _actually_ enjoying this.

I looked around and saw people running around with sparklers, and drawing things in the air with them.

Just then, a huge purple firework went off and made a really loud _boom_ sound. I jumped, and heard Zander laugh.

"Stevie?" He asked.

"What?"

"You're cutting off the circulation in my arm."

I looked down and saw that I was clutching onto Zander's arm with both hands.

"Oh… sorry." I said, letting go of his arm.

"If you need to hold onto something, then hold my hand." Zander said, taking my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.

I turned my head so that he wouldn't see me blush, "Are you enjoying the fireworks, or are you still scared?" He asked.

"I don't really know." I said.

"Well I know what will make it better." Zander said, smiling.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He instantly, crashed his lips into mine; I was surprised at first, but then felt the urge to kiss him back.

Once I pulled away for breath he smiled and asked, "Are you enjoying it now?"

"_Now_, I'm enjoying it." I said, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Okay so I wish this could have been longer, but I just really felt the need to update SOON! So I tried to hurry up and finish this so I could post this. I really hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to send in your suggestions for K! :D**


	11. Karma

**Okay guys, so sorry it took me so long to update! I'm gonna reply to a few comments real quick! **

**Foreverseddie:** Thank you! I always try to make him more sweet & caring, and less vain, Lol! You think I ended it perfectly? That's awesome because the endings are what I almost always have the most trouble with. But thanks for the super-sweet review! (:

**MysteriousAngel: **Yes, a lot of my one-shots are short, unless I get really into it, which is hard to do with one-shots. And don't be sorry for sending a giant list, I appreciate the suggestions! :D

**Thanks for all the suggestions, it was hard for me to choose but I saw a suggestion from **_**MysteriousAngel **_**and**_** asianzeviefan **_**and it reminded me of when **_**InkHeart4112**_** did a one-shot on karma, so I thought I would try to do that one! Enjoy!**

**I do not own How to Rock, **_**MysteriousAngel **_**and**_** asianzeviefan**_**'s topic, or **_**InkHeart4112**_**'s plot on Karma.**

[Stevie's POV]

Nelson, Zander, Kevin, Kacey and I were sitting at our table eating lunch.

_Tweet. Tweet._

We all knew what to do when we heard those birds chirping. We all grabbed our trays, and yanked them back. But to our surprise, the bird poop didn't land on the table. Instead, it landed right on top of Zander's head.

"Oh. My. God." Zander said, acting like a total drama queen.

We all started cracking up, except for Zander.

"This isn't funny!" Zander said, crossing his arms.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did pretty-boy's hair get messed up?" Kacey teased.

"I have to get this _out_ of my hair!" Zander said, getting up.

I laughed, "I better go help him." I got up and followed him to the bathroom.

"Stevie? You can't be in here." Zander said, once he saw that I was following him.

"Yes, I can. If some guy comes in here, I can make him get out." I smirked, "Most people are scared of me."

I started cleaning the poop out of his hair, "Why did this happen to _me_?" Zander asked.

"Karma." I said.

"What?"

"Karma. It was karma."

"For what? I haven't done anything bad."

I almost fell down laughing, "Whatever!"

"Well how do I get rid of it?"

"I will help you, come on." I said, once all the poop was gone, and his hair was soaking wet.

"Wait, I have to blow dry my hair." Zander said, grabbing my arm and stopping me form opening the door.

"With what?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he smacked the button on the hand dryer to turn it on and stuck his head under it.

"Only you Zander, only you." I said laughing.

~Later~

When he was done with his hair, I asked "If you want me to help you, I need to know what bad things have you done today?"

"Uhh, well I copied the answers off of Greg Robertson's test in Math."

"Why?"

"Because he _always_ passes tests with flying colors, and as for me, I'm not too good at math."

"Okay what else?"

"I stole Kacey's makeup to write on Nelson's face when he was sleeping."

"So _you_ were the reason Nelson had '_I hate Furious Pigeons_' on his forehead in eyeliner half the day?"

Zander laughed, "I also pulled Kevin's chair out from under him in Spanish, gave Kacey a fake autograph that she thought was Niall Horan's, put glue traps in the doorway of the Perf bathroom, told Andy that I set him up on a date with Molly next Friday, and if I were you, I wouldn't open up your locker, unless you want glitter in your face."

"Zander! Come on, we gotta fix this." I said, dragging him out of the bathroom.

We were walking down the hall, when a door opened and Zander smacked right into it and fell down.

I helped him off the ground, and said "_That's _for writing on Nelson."

Zander apologized to Kacey for stealing her makeup and Nelson for writing on him.

Zander tripped over his own foot, then told his math teacher that he cheated on the test. Scratched his guitar, and then apologized to Kevin for pulling out his chair. Dana Blair canceled their date, and he bought Kacey an _actual_ Niall Horan autograph on the internet, and gave it to her. He got hit with a basketball in gym, and apologized to the Perf's for making their shoes get stuck to the traps. He got sprayed with water trying to get a drink from the water fountain, and told Andy the truth about his 'date' with Molly.

"Finally, I'm done!" Zander said, leaning against some lockers.

"Yep, you learned your lesson." I said.

"I'm just glad nothing happened to disrupt my perfect face." He said, making a kissy face.

I rolled my eyes, and started to unlock my locker. I suddenly remembered the glitter canon in my locker.

I smirked as I got an idea.

"You know, there's something you could do for _me _to make up for me having to help you all day." I said, before winking at him.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

"Come here." I said, motioning for him to come closer.

He stepped in front of me and I put my hand on his cheek, bringing my face closer to his.

"Oh." He said, smiling.

We both started leaning in for a kiss, then I reached behind my back, opened my locker, and jumped out of the way.

All of a sudden, glitter exploded out of my locker, and covered Zander.

He looked at me, his face covered in glitter, "You do realize that now I'm going to have to kill you."

I busted out laughing, and he started chasing me to the band room.

He finally caught me when I got to the couch.

"That wasn't nice Stevie; karma is going to get you." He said, talking to me like I was a 3 year old.

"Nope, because I helped you all day, I already fixed it in advance." I said, still laughing.

"Okay, I have a question." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you like glitter?"

"I don't know, wh-" He cut me off by picking me up in a hug and spinning me around.

When he sat me back down, I looked at myself and I had just as much glitter on me as he did.

"Zander!" I yelled.

"What?" He said laughing.

"Why did you do that?" I asked pointing to my glitter covered clothes.

He looked at my clothes and started laughing, "I did it so we could match."

"Zander, Zander, Zander, you are so childish." I said, mocking his tone from earlier.

**Not sure if I like this or not, I wanted it to be longer but I had so many different endings going through my head, and I couldn't chose, so I just left it off there! Let me know what you guys thought when Stevie almost kissed Zander! Send in some suggestions if you want, I would appreciate it! :D**

**Ps. Check out **_**InkHeart4112**_**'s Karma story, it's where I got the plot for this one - s/8215592/11/ABC_For_Zevie**


End file.
